


Configuration - Of Many A Midsummer Night's Dream

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, M/M, an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: 4 of the TNG characters go gay together in 2 pairings!





	Configuration - Of Many A Midsummer Night's Dream

Jean-Luc Picard was an Archaeologist. Beverly, his partner, a Doctor in Starfleet. William T. Riker was a Musician, and his partner, Deanna, a Psychologist. Each of them was very famous in their field; each had met the other at either dinners, soirees, or conferences.

The two couples had been friends for many years. Hence, their having decided to go on holiday to Casperia Prime together. Jean-Luc just couldn’t get used to Risa, so, Casperia Prime was their destination of choice.

The Picard family, for several generations now, were very reputable Wine Makers/Vineyard Owners. Jean-Luc could have settled into a life of luxury because of the wealth and good name his family gave him, but he spent much of his time on the very outer-rim of quadrants, indeed Galaxies, almost entirely consumed by his passion for Archaeology, History, and Truth. Similarly, Beverly, who Captained a Starfleet Medical vessel, spent a lot of time away from Earth, and the Alpha Quadrant.

Deanna and Will lived on Betazed together, when neither of them was working…

… Here they all were, on Casperia Prime, in a glorious setting, and an amazing apartment – and, here, was Q. They’d met him before, this member of the ‘Continuum’, several times, mainly because of his fascination with Picard.

“So,” Q began, as he appeared, and poured himself a glass of wine, from the bottle of red (wine made by Picard’s family’s Business, of course) on the coffee table, that had a sofa on either side of it. Q, himself, sat perched on the arm of the one on which Picard sat; next to him, of course. “You’re not half as interesting as some particular counterparts of yours I know from an alternate universe!” He announced. “Boring! Boring! Boring! Boring” He looked at each of them, in turn, as he said the words and raised his glass afterward.

“What the hell are you doing here Q? I’m on holiday! Not an Archaeological tool in sight!” Picard stated, annoyed.

“Except you, Jean-Luc!” Q told him. He looked to the others again. “I mean, come on, really! Have none of you ever heard of a key swapping party, or at least something as fun as that!!? Is there anything more fun than that!? Don’t know why I’m asking you four dullards!”

“Go away Q!” Beverly barely looked at him.

“Oh, Beverly!” Q turned his attention to her. “Have I upset you, dear? Am I getting a little too close to home, here, on Casperia Prime??”

“Leave her alone Q!” Jean-Luc shouted.

“What, and pick on you instead, my dear one?” Q smiled. “You two really are a pair! Or, maybe not! Maybe, that’s the point. You’re together because you sympathise with each other, don’t you?” He looked at Picard and Doctor Crusher. “Each of you not being able to be with the one with whom you are truly in love…” He looked leadingly over at Deanna and Will, sitting on the other sofa.

“Leave them out of it!” Jean-Luc and Beverly actually said, together.

“Mmm-hmmm!” Q glinted. “There you go!” He winked, knowingly, while both couples, by now, just stood and looked at him. “What about it, Riker?! How about it, Troi?? There must be a reason you two haven’t married yet, you’ve been together, for like, nearly FOREVER!” He exaggerated.

“Q, stop trying to get under our skin!” Deanna ordered him.

“Go home, Q! We don’t want you here!!” Will yelled, tempted to throw his glass of wine over the omnipotent being – but that would make no difference, and then, Will would miss out on this wonderful wine!

“Oh, I am hurt, you guys, and gals!” Q mocked, “I am only trying to help!” He said, resolutely, and then, he disappeared.

**

They all did the best they could to forget Q and his so-called revelations. The effort did involve drinking more wine. The holiday was nice enough… Yet, none of the four of them could completely forget what Q had said, that evening.

Even when each of the couples returned home to Earth, and to Betazed respectively, for a few days, before each being called away by their careers again, their nights were sleepless, their efforts, each, to connect, as a couple, in any way, never mind sex, was disjointed.

“Did we really just ‘band together’??” Beverly asked Jean-Luc, as they ate dinner one evening.

They didn’t each that much more that night, as they tried to answer everything that question covered.

Will and Deanna were having similar problems. Problems that it took them months to cogitate.

“I have to go to a seminar soon, and you have a run of concerts to perform with The Federation Orchestra. We’ve been trying to resolve this together, Will. Let’s take some time to mull this over, apart.” Deanna said, laying in bed with Will one night.

 

**

Not long after Will began the aforementioned tour with the Orchestra, and Deanna started preparing to go to the seminar, one evening, they found themselves, Will and Deanna, in a room, or a realm, somewhere, with Q again, and Jean-Luc and Beverly were there, too.

“Unsurprisingly,” Q began, as he sat in a swivelling chair in the middle of wherever he’d taken them, “this is getting rather BORING!!!” He looked at the two couples, standing together, walked toward them purposefully, and swapped about the configuration in which they stood. “There! That’s how it should be – if any of you had the balls, or not” He smiled at Deanna and Beverly, “to do it..!” He stood before them. Will and Jean-Luc now, Beverly and Deanna…

“Q, I’m warning you!!” Picard fumed.

“What!?” Q confronted Jean-Luc. “You know I’m right!” He turned his attention to Beverly and Deanna “Don’t you, ladies?” He paused. “Make some time to get it right. You, Jean-Luc, invite Will over for wine sometime. Deanna, do whatever you want with Beverly! She might not be called Will, but she is very willing; I can tell you that much – and,” he dazzled with a smile, “she knows even more about female anatomy that your handsomely bearded ex over there!”

**

Will, Jean-Luc, Deanna, and Beverly, each of them, after that encounter with Q, was infuriated, determined not to be manipulated, but, in the end, weeks after the night that he’d called them all together, none of them could deny that he was right.

Picard turned up on Will Riker’s hotel room doorstep, with a bottle of wine.

Deanna met with Beverly at Deep Space Nine, while the Captain- Doctor’s ship was docked there.

Both uttered either the exact words “Whether he’s right or wrong, we have to talk this out.” Or words very similar. Along with; “I hate to seem manipulated, but, dammit, Q is right.” It ‘ended’ the same way as well.

“How do you want to do this?” Will murmured, as he and Jean-Luc stood in the middle of the room, kissing.

Picard tried not to blush. “Topping from the bottom is usually my style.”

“Nothing wrong with that idea..!” Will said smoothly. “Nothing at all!” He kissed Jean-Luc’s throat. “I can go along with that.” He put his arm around Picard’s back, pulling him closer, kissing him more, feeling every inch of him. Clothes began to be pulled at, and peeled off, landing on the floor.

Will leant Jean-Luc up against the end of the bed, embracing him, pressing their bodies together, and, in the midst of that, spinning Jean-Luc carefully around, and helping him lean over the end of the bed. He leant over Jean-Luc, and ‘whispered’, “wait there”, before heading to the bedside cabinet, opening it, and reaching for the pot of lube within. “If you hadn’t come to my hotel room, I was going to come to your place…” He smiled, opening it, and dipping his fingers.

“.. With that stuff, rather than a bottle of wine?” Jean-Luc joked. “You romantic, you!” 

“I’ll make it up to you..!” Will painlessly ‘nibbled’ Jean-Luc’s ear. And then, stood behind him, beginning to prepare them both. When he was ‘done’, he took himself in hand, with one hand, and reached around, taking Jean-Luc in his other hand.

Jean-Luc keened and stiffened even more, his body tensing, and thrilling already…

***

In the quarters that Beverly Crusher had been given aboard the Space Station, she and Deanna lay with one another, upon her bed, in the configuration ‘69’.

Deanna’s scent was wonderful, of roses, and, of course, sex. Her skin, it was so soft, so pliant, smooth and gorgeous. Beverly stroked her darling Betazoid, from within, and with-out. Her tongue was hot and agile, her hands tender and nimble.

Deanna felt so much. So much from what Beverly was doing, and from Beverly herself. All that Beverly was giving, and had to give. All that she was experiencing… But Deanna also felt all that she could feel. Her tongue explored. Her mind raced. Her heart skipped a beat. She drank Beverly in, and it didn’t feel ‘wrong’. It felt so freeing. It lightened her heart, to be so filled with this love.

***

Q was so very right!  
The End..?  
18.7.14

**


End file.
